


Do You Believe Me Now?

by RightToFlight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Face Reveal, Hellhounds, Humor, List of Rules, References to Shakespeare, The Legions of Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightToFlight/pseuds/RightToFlight
Summary: Written as a gift to Aeshna_cyaneaInspired by her 'Legions of Terror' series, which I love everything about.More specifically, branching off rule 343 ("Not allowed to show my real face to Chloe without warning") from her work 'Things Maze is No Longer Allowed To Do'





	Do You Believe Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Maze Is No Longer Allowed To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906161) by [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea). 



Chloe had to stand against the wall to avoid the wave of children passing by. They were dressed in a variety of outfits (mostly normal clothing, but there was a handful of children in astronaut costumes or wearing fairy wings that looked ready to fall off at a moments notice) and currently running laps around the house.

"Maze," she said, eyeing the woman who was standing across from her, looking proudly at the children, "what have you got them doing _now_ _?_ _"_

"Running, obviously." Maze folded her arms. "It's exercise. Besides, this will tire them out. It's what I did with the hellhounds years and years ago. I know what I'm doing."

"They're kids, not dogs," Chloe muttered. Among the children, a girl tripped and fell. Maze craned her head to the side.

"Tiffany, are you alright?"

"I'm okay!" The girl got up, shot Maze a grin, and stormed back into the crowd.

"How... How many did you invite?" Chloe was well aware of Maze's... 'adventures' with the children. She had been on the receiving end of paintballs, stink bombs, and other unfortunate 'weapons' that the children got their hands on. She was hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of such experiences. Unfortunately for her, the children _loved_ Maze.

"Oh, I didn't invite any of them, Trixie did!"

Chloe looked, but couldn't see the brown braids in the crowd that belonged to Trixie. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs with a few more of the girls. Talking."

Chloe was suspicious immediately. "Talking." She nodded with her lips pressed together. "About what, exactly?"

"They're supposed to be discussing what methods of uh, comic relief, would be more efficient than turning Nick's head into a donkey's."

Chloe did a double take. "Who?"

"It's from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , Decker. You wanted them to read the classics, remember? I have the paper you signed to approve it."

She sighed. "Right. So why are these kids running around my house and making a mess of things?"

"I already told you, exercise." Maze grinned with hidden intent. "You did ban all the other recreational activities..."

"Shooting each other with modified paintball guns is not recreational! And neither is knife throwing! Maze, you can't just have your way with the children. Their parents are going to complain, I mean, I've gotten messages from a few saying they're considering removing their child from your company."

"That's their loss. I'm teaching those terrors for free!" Maze motioned at the mass of motion, "you don't get this at public school."

"It's called gym class."

"I'm aware of what gym class is, Chloe. Did you know that for some people, their eternal hell is just infinite gym class?" Maze began to laugh, "it's running laps like this, but for eternity, and the floor behind them is dropping away into lava so they can't slow down-"

"Are you okay?" Chloe struck Maze with a genuinely concerned look. "And I mean, really, Maze, are you _okay_."

"Perfectly fine." Maze felt her phone buzz and pulled it from her back pocket. "Gotta run, Decker."

"But the kids!"

"Right." Maze raised her voice. "Stop running and listen up you little demons!" She smiled and the children giggled at the term. "I've got to go now. Go upstairs with Trixie and continue the book conversation, alright?"

They nodded and resigned looks, already subdued in energy. Chloe watched in awe as the mass of 8-9 years olds did as Maze asked.

"How did you do that?" She asked, but when she turned, the door was already closing.

* * *

By the time Maze returned, the children had left and Chloe had a familiar piece of paper.

Well, it started as a piece of paper. It was now roughly six pieces of paper taped in a column with various sticky notes here and there. Maze recognized it immediately.

"Alright," she said, putting her bag on the counter. It slid across and nearly fell off the other side. Several empty juice boxes were knocked over. Chloe clearly hadn't finished cleaning yet. "What's new?" She was well aware that following the rules on the list was one of the reasons Chloe allowed her to be over so often, and with the children, so she was set on sticking to them.

"Nothing bad. I overhead the children mentioning several things in their book discussion and I took some precautions, that's all."

Maze grabbed the paper and shuffled it through her hands to reach the bottom.

  1. _Not allowed to teach the Legions of Terror how to create Zombies.  
_
  2. _No Zombie T-Rex allowed under any circumstances._
  3. _Nor any other Zombie dinosaurs._
  4. _No Zombie anything allowed at all._



She couldn't help but laugh. "They were saying that Nick should have been turned into a zombie?"

"They seemed to find it a lot cooler than a donkey head. Then one of them brought up a zombie dinosaur. And then another one- Kaylie, I think- said that they could ask you to teach them to make zombies." She shook her head, "and I can't believe this is something I actually need to take into consideration, but knowing you, I thought it was better safe than sorry."

"Oh, I do know how to make zombies. It's just really difficult. I couldn't teach them anyway, though. You banned me from teaching them the contents of the Necronomicon. Rule 284." She smiled, "see, I pay attention."

"Right..." Chloe sighed. "You... are aware that that book is a bunch of myths, right?"

"Not true," Maze countered, "how else would I have gotten Sanguine?"

"Who-"

"My hellhound! I used the book to summon him from Hell because I missed him." Maze looked around, near the door and the other room, then peering into the hallway. "Don't tell Lucifer, though, he thinks that it just followed me up."

"Maze, you don't make any sense."

"Well, maybe I would if you just accepted the fact that I'm a demon." Chloe gave Maze a look somewhere between _disappointed mother_ and _tired cop_. Maze huffed. "It's the truth, Chloe!" She began skimming through the rule list still in her hands, determining if what she was about to do was allowed or not.

There was no rule against it, and in Maze's book, that was pretty much good as permission. She gave Chloe another look. "Chloe, I _am_ a demon."

"No, you're Maze," she countered. Maze placed her head in her hands briefly, frustrated with her friend's lack of acceptance. So _this_ is what Lucifer felt like then, huh?

"I'll have to show you, then."

When she raised her hands, her face was different. Half of it was the same, but the other half looked as if the skin on it had been ripped away by a pressure washer at full power and then left open to decompose. At least, that was Chloe's one rational thought before her mind caught up to the fact that it was _Maze's_ face looking like that, and that moments ago it most certainly had _not_ looked that way.

"What the _fuck_ , Maze?"

Which was her one rational sentence, before she swayed on her feet and nearly fainted. Before she could fall, Maze caught her and _lifted her_ \- If Chloe's mind was in any proper state to actually function, she'd be even more shocked by that- and set her on the counter. Chloe blinked slowly, trying to clear the stars in her vision, and saw a normal, smooth face once again.

"You..." She trailed off, still staring in fixation.

"Do you believe me now?"

Chloe lifted a finger to point at her face, despite its resumed normality. Then she reached forward and put a hand on it. Maze shivered but allowed her to. After several seconds, she pulled back.

"I'm a demon, Chloe, that's what I was trying to say."

"And Lucifer-"

Maze nodded. "Yes, is the devil. I'm pretty sure he's told you that." Her eyes rolled right on cue, "not that you believed him either."

Chloe looked Maze in the eye, still pale-faced. "Maze, you're a wonderful woman. Demon. I... I don't know, but, I need you to leave right now. A-and I'll call you once I've... figured this out." 

Maze took another few steps back, looking at Chloe. She wasn't an expert with emotions yet, but was this one regret? There was a chance it was hunger as well. Maze pushed it aside and focused on what Chloe had said.

"Yeah." And then, a bit louder, "yeah, sounds good." Maze retreated towards the door, swinging it open. "I'll see you later then."

* * *

'Later' turned out to be a week after the whole incident occurred. Maze got a voice message from Chloe saying that she was ready to talk, and she came to her house as soon as she could.

When she entered, there were two people waiting for her. One was Chloe. The other was definitely not Trixie. Lucifer stood beside the detective, staring at Maze with a look she still hadn't managed to decipher.

Sometimes that look meant 'Maze, did you do the thing that I had asked you to do?' or it could be 'I ate something strange and now I'm regretting it.' Sometimes it was 'I'm lost in thought and staring into space with a spectacular case of Resting Bitch Face,' but in this case, it was most likely meaning 'Maze, I'm disappointed in you.'

Something settled like a stone into her gut. She knew this emotion at least, no matter how much she denied that demons could feel it. _Nervousness._

"Now that I've spent a week calming the lovely detective down and explaining to her that _yes, I am the devil_ , and _no, the bible actually got it all wrong_ ," he inhaled slowly, exhaled powerfully. Was he mad at her? "I'd like to hear from you, Mazikeen, what exactly you did to prompt me receiving a call from her in hysterics."

Maze swallowed, but the stone she could have sworn was in her refused to budge.

"I showed her my demon face," she said. Skirting around the answer would only make matters worse.

"Why?"

One, simple question. Maze chose her words carefully.

"Because I wanted to prove to her I was a demon."

What she really wanted to say was 'because I had the guts to give her proof,' or better yet, 'because you couldn't give her the answers she deserves by now.'

"Right." Lucifer handed her a pen and the list of rules. "well, no more showing her that face."

"Without warning," Chloe interjected. "I mean, I want to be able to brace myself for that."

Maze resigned herself to the task, taking the pen and holding the paper flat on the counter. "Right. 343, not allowed to show my real face to Chloe without warning." She passed it back to them to look over. "Sounds good?"

Chloe nodded. "Thank you, Maze. It means a lot to me that you follow these rules."

"And to me," Lucifer said. He took the list and began walking to the living room to put it back on its spot where it hung on the back of a door. He paused mid-way, reading a few rules he hadn't noticed before. "Wait, what's this about zombies?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time gifting a story on AO3 so I do hope I've done it correctly.  
> Aeshna, you write such amazing fanfiction and it really inspires me. Thank you so much for the amazing works you've given the Lucifer fandom!
> 
> I've tagged this work with the tags from TMINLAD that apply, and some of my own.


End file.
